Les yeux du dragon
by RaphaelleDrarry
Summary: Harry est obsédé par Drago depuis le jour où il l'a rencontré dans la boutique de Mme Guipure. Sûr que ce n'est pas réciproque, Harry cache ses sentiments. Mais tout peut arriver, qui sait?
1. Infos et disclaimer

Bonjour, je viens de publier ma premiere histoire un hpdm. J'espère qu'il vous plaira en attendant vous povez laissez un commentaires ect. ;)

Petit disclaimer: l'univers appartient à J.K Rowling mais c'est tout de même mon cerveau qui a créé l'histoire. Eheh sinon bonne lecture même si je poste après le premier chapitre.


	2. Chapitre 1: Boulversement

Chapitre 1:Boulversement

Harry etait anxieux, aujourd'hui était le jour de la re-répartition, le choixpeau reprenait du service. Suite à de nombreuses plaintes, adressées au directeur Dumbledore lui-même, venant de parents d'élèves, concernant le bien-être de leurs progénitures qui pour la plus part ne se sentait pas entièrement à leur place dans leur maison, leur identité. Il décida de re-repartir les élèves durant la rentrée vers la 5ème année, celle des BUSE.

Voila la raison pour laquelle Harry était quelque peu perturbé quant à son avenir. Car rappelez vous notre héros national avait failli finir à Serpentard où y figurait son ennemi de toujours ou plutôt amour. Drago Lucius Malefoy de son nom complet, né le 5 juin 1980 de Narcissa Black et Lucius Malefoy, de sang pur, aux yeux couleur mercure, aux cheveux blond platine caractéristique aux Malefoy, le nez aquilin, la bouche fine, et enfin le regard meprisant.

C'est cette dernière petite caractéristique qui eut le don de faire craquer notre cher Harry Potter qui pendant 5 cinq, trop, longues années avait nourri l'espoir de faire craquer Malefoy. Et oui les amis l'espoir le faisait vivre. Espoir qui faiblissait d'année en année malgré ses sentiments qui perduraient. C'est donc grâce à la nouvelle que venait d'annoncer Dumbledore dans la grande Salle que l'espoir enfoui de Harry renaissait.

Le soir même, le trio d'or se rendit à cet évènement d'un genre spécial pour y decouvrir leurs futurs avec malgré leur courage une pointe d'appréhension. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor attendant que Dumbledore ne prenne la parole.

\- Mes chers élèves, ce soir est un grand soir. Le premier d'une longue série la re-repartition des 5ème année. Veuillez approcher mes chers, encouragea le professeur Dumbledore.

Une fois les élèves de 5ème année debout, près de la table des professeurs et face aux quatres maisons, McGonnagall approcha un tabouret et le fameux choixpeau. La répartition commença. Le trio d'or bien trop stressé n'écouta pas le devenir de ses camarades. Quand soudain, Hermione Granger fut appelée.

\- Hermione Granger, cria le professeur de Métamorphose.

Hermione accourut. Le choixpeau prit son temps avant de la répartir à Serdaigle malgré son courage elle restait une des plus intelligente de Poudlard. Elle fit un signe de tête significatif à Ron et Harry et partit s'asseoir à la table de sa nouvelle maison. Elle n'était en rien déçue en dehors du fait qu'elle partagerait moins de moments avec ses meilleurs amis.

Ce fut le tour de Malefoy qui à sa grande surprise et des autres aussi fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Un Malefoy dans la maison de Godric Gryffondor qui l'eut cru. Même si cela etait compréhensible. Le blond avait fini d'être un connard fini doublé d'un prétentieux sans âme. L'année passée il s'était au fur et à mesure de l'année renfermé sur lui-même. Il n'avait plus d'amis qui vouaient un culte à Voldemort et ses idées. Il s'etait rendu compte qu'il etait contre Voldemort bien que tout le monde le prenne pour un mangemort. Il ne lui restait que Blaise Zabini son ami de toujours confronté à la même situation que lui.

Quand ce fut le tour de Harry, celui-ci avait vu son stress envolé en croisant le regard onctueux de Malefoy, répartit chez les gryffons. La pression etait retombée même si son visage restait impénétrable, son cœur fondait. Avec son passé, bien que court mais bien chargé de rebondissements et l'héroïsme, le choixpeau n'hesita pas plus d'une seconde et l'envoya à Gryffondor.

Sans grand étonnement, Ronald Weasley fut repartit à Gryffondor en tant que Weaqley c'etait la tradition. Il fut quand même soulagé par le fait qu'il pourrait conserver ses habitudes en compagnie de Harry malgré Malefoy. Le nouveau Gryffondor qui prendrait la place de Neuville répartit à Poufsouffle.

Le dortoir des garçons de 5ème année serait donc composé de Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ernie McMillan, Blaise Zabini et enfin Drago Malefoy.


	3. Chapitre 2: Étonnement

Chapitre 2: Etonnement

Il s'avera que les trois nouveaux comparses de Harry et Ron étaient forts agréables à vivre, ils remplaçaient Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan qui avaient voulus changer de dortoir et Neuville désormais repartit à Poufsouffle. Ernie ancien Poufsouffle, Blaise et Drago anciens Serpentard.

Harry avait sympathisé avec Blaise et Ernie mais entre Drago et lui il restait une certaine animosité à son grand regret. Pourtant Harry faisait beaucoup d'effort pour intégrer un peu plus Drago cet ex-Serpentard restait distant malgré ses efforts pour faire partie du groupe d'amis des Gryffondor de 5ème année, sa nouvelle famille à présent. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette nuit Harry se faufile dans son lit.

\- Euh, tu fais quoi la Potty, s'étonnait Drago

\- Bah je suis dans ton lit pour te parler, d'ailleurs..., repondit Harry en jetant un sort de silence et un pour empêcher toute intrusion en fermant les rideaux.

\- Parler de quoi, Potter ? Je perds patience là.

\- De toi, apprendre à se connaitre, se decouvrir. Enfin tu vois quoi, je sais pas trop quoi dire à vrai dire je pensais qu'on discuterait, qu'on deviendrait amis maintenant que tu es un gryffon, un des nôtres. Bref, sinon étonnant que tu te retrouves ici, non tu trouves pas ?

\- Tu sais quoi nous avons qu'à enterrer la hache de guerre et repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Et pour répondre à ta question au fur et à mesure de ces cinq années j'ai pris en courage je penses. Étant petit, je vivais derrière mon père à reproduire ses faits et gestes mais je me suis rendu compte que c'etait une mauvaise personne, pourri jusqu'à la moelle, en prononçant cette dernière phrase Harry avait poser sa main sur la cuisse de Drago. Malgré qu'il n'est pas connu ses parents et que les Vernon l'ai maltraité il s'était découvert un côté affectif et protecteur.

Drago était très surpris. Harry eut de la peine pour son nouveau camarade, il avait appris que son père était décédé des mains de Voldemort durant la 3ème année. L'élu decida alors d'etreinter Drago. Ils restèrent dans cette position de longues minutes. Avant d'aller dormir, Harry fit une bise à Drago, retira les sorts poser juste avant et promis à Drago qu'ils s'aideraient mutuellement tout au long de l'année en cours et pour les BUSE qui arrivaient bientôt malgré le fait qu'on soit juste en octobre.

Drago s'endormit serein des étoiles plein la tête alors qu'Harry s'imaginait des tonnes de scénarii quant à une idylle entre Drago et lui. Drago s'interrogeait sur sa propre sexualité car cette, certes courte, étreinte avait réveillée une certaine partie de son anatomie...

Les jours qui suivirent Harry et Drago s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés entre nouvelles maisons, plus de cours communs et discussions tardives, l'espoir montrait le bout de son nez chez Harry. Quant à Drago, désormais proche des amis de Potter avait décidé d'entamer une discussion entre Hermione et lui. Il avait appris qu'elle pouvait être de très bon conseil. Ensemble, ils étaient repartis sur de nouvelles bases.

Drago lui parla de son problème avec Harry quant à sa sexualité.

\- Je comprends Dray, essayes d'embrasser une fille puis un mec et tu verras ce qui te plait le plus, non?

\- Sur le papier, ouais. Mais je penses pas que j'arriverais à trouver une fille qui acceptera si facilement à moins que je l'a séduise.

\- Non Drago, on peut faire d'une pierre de coup. Tu connais le jeu de la bouteille?, Drago fit non de la tête. C'est un truc de moldus, on fait tourner une bouteille deux fois et les deux désignés doivent s'embrasser et s'ils refusent un gage, simple non?, lui répondit Hermione.

\- Je suis pour on a qu'à faire ça se demain soir étant donné que ça sera le dernier jour avant les vacances.

\- Mais il faut que ça paraisse normal pas préparé... On va concocter une petite soirée inter-maison pour les 5ème année dans la salle sur demande, ok?


	4. Chapitre 3: Festivités

Chapitre 3: Festivités

La fête battait son plein. Hermione et Drago avaient tout organisé avec l'aide de la Salle sur demande bien entendu. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser et danser tant bien sur des chansons moldues que sorcières. Quelques Serpentard plutôt réticents au début semblaient s'être laché et se mouvaient sur la piste de danse.

Dans les environs de 1h du matin des petits groupes d'élèves avaient été formés pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs. 30 minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus grand monde à part les plus grands fêtards et nos très chers comploteurs. Hermione glissa dans une conversation avec son intelligence de Serdaigle, elle poussa quelqu'un à proposer le jeu de la bouteille, ce fameux.

Cette dernière alla récupéré une bouteille à moitié vide et la posa au centre de la pièce, les joueurs autour. Sous des airs de Coldplay, ils commencèrent leur jeu tout à fait 'innocent'.

\- DRAGO! cria Hermione alors que le concerné venait de gerber sur ses chaussures. Elle nettoya ses chaussures mais en resta traumatisé. Devant l'air désespéré de Drago elle eut pitié alors elle lui lança à lui aussi un sort de nettoyage.

Pour se venger, elle trafiqua la bouteille pour que Drago embrasse Milicent Bulstrode. Mais ce dernier refusa d'embrasser cette dernière préférant s'alcooliser au grand désarroi de la Serpentarde qui vexée se décida à partir se sentant de trop.

Par la suite, Hermione finit dans les bras de Ron qui se roulaient des pelles depuis une bonne demi-heure. Ils mirent fin à plusieurs années passées dans le déni le plus total.

Harry voyait rouge. Pendant cette soirée il etait passé par toutes les couleurs de vert au blanc en passant par du violet arrivant jusqu'au rouge. Et ce à cause de Drago qui avait embrassé 2 filles et 1 garçon.

L'élu se retrouvait coincé, il ne pouvait pas lui dire à quel point il était jaloux et qu'il l'aimait de toute son âme et de tout son corp. Autrement dit il l'aimait à en crever. Dès qu'il posait son regard sur lui une vague de papillons ravageait son estomac. Dès qu'il le touchait, il se retrouvait submergé de milliers d'émotions. À ses côtés, il se sentait vivre.

Mais cette soirée avait tout chamboulé.

À peine j'eus ouvert que toute la soirée d'hier me revint. Un rai de lumière m'éblouit. J'avais mal aux cheveux, très. Et mal à mon être. Je me souvenais avoir découvert mon homosexualité et l'avoir crié dans tout le château et en plus d'avoir perdu toute crédibilité j'ai perdu la journée de demain que je passerai avec Rusard. Ici, les rumeurs allaient plus vite que le Poudlard Express et même si c'était les vacances et que la foule ne se faisait pas il resta dans son lit.

Fuir et ne pas assumer quel beau Gryffondor je faisais.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu j'ai bien écouté vos conseils merci beaucoup de me suivre.


End file.
